


nobody screams it like you

by chillumi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Choking, Chrollo is a bastard, Chrollo x reader - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, It's literally so toxic tho, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Not condoning toxicity ok, Oneshot, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, a hot one, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillumi/pseuds/chillumi
Summary: You and Chrollo have been dating for three years. A relationship filled with toxicity, what happens during fights?Chrollo Lucilfer x Reader
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	nobody screams it like you

You wished your relationship with Chrollo was different. You dreamed of a domestic, carefree life with him and that was what you envisioned when you two started dating.

Standing in the living room of the apartment you two shared, you realized you were mistakenly wrong with your assumptions. An hour had already passed by and you and Chrollo were still down each other's throats.

There were chairs knocked over, books ripped and the pages scattered all over the floor, there was a lamp that now had a broken bulb, and the expensive centerpiece in the middle of the living room that sat on top of a glass table was severely broken along with the table.

Although you two never hit each other--and you're hoping it never comes to that--breaking furniture is usually a normal thing when it comes down to fights. You're partly happy that Chrollo has the money to even repair all of them but fights have been so frequent lately that he can't catch up.

"You're not even gonna say sorry? What the fuck is wrong with you?" You spat, clenching your jaw as you shake your head with disappointment. You knew you shouldn't even be _this_ disappointed when he's constantly disappointed you before.

"Why the fuck does it even matter?" This was the first time you've seen Chrollo so annoyed. Usually, he was good at provoking you and maintaining his calm aura as he pushes his superiority complex onto you but right now, he's irritated, like he wants to rip his ears off.

"It matters because you screwed up, Chrollo. _Again_." The last word coming out of your mouth like knives being thrown at a chopping board. "You put me in a position where I felt like I wasn't even there, _again_."

Chrollo scoffed, rolling his eyes.

You walked towards him slowly. "You reciprocated the energy that bitch gave you while I was standing right next to you, _again_. You disregarded my wishes and what I'm saying now, _again_." By the end of it, you were screaming at his face once again.

He was now looking down at you, his grey eyes were darker than before but the muscles on his face were calm and resting. Your stomach twisted and you tried to not break eye contact. You wanted to win this fight. You weren't going to back down.

"Are you accusing me of flirting back with the girl?" His tone was calm now and his voice sent a shiver down your spine. "Because if you are, you're mistaken."

You bit the inside of your right cheek, holding yourself back from slapping him. _Don't let him gaslight you_ , you thought to yourself. "How the fuck did I mistaken seeing your eyes roam her body as she approached us. How the fuck did I mistaken you touching her in a way you shouldn't even be touching someone if you have a girlfriend."

That reminded you, "YOU DIDN'T EVEN INTRODUCE ME AS YOUR GIRLFRIEND! YOU TWO TALKED WHILE I STOOD THERE LIKE AN IDIOT!"

There was a pause.

Chrollo was still looking down at you but his eyes were softer now and you rolled your eyes, knowing what's about to come.

"If you felt that way, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act inappropriately towards the girl." He apologized but you weren't buying it. You knew this was his way of making you feel bad. He was too good at this game because you always fell for it.

You bit the corner of the inside of your bottom lip, shaking your head. "Fuck you." Is all you could muster up as a response.

You see Chrollo clench his jaw before grabbing your wrist, closing the space in between. His hand moved up to grip your neck. His touch was gentle until he pulled your face closer to his, your noses brushing against each other. You hear him say, "You should learn how to contain your tone during arguments, I wouldn't want you damaging your pretty throat."

You stood frozen under his gaze and grip. His voice flowing into your ears like caramel. "Stop..." You whispered.

The corner of Chrollo's lips twitched, knowing he has you cornered now. "Hm?" He hummed, his lips kissing your jaw softly.

You feel the goosebumps rise at the back of your neck. "I-I said stop..." It came out in a whimper, only making Chrollo smile against your skin.

"I already said sorry, kitten," He says in between kisses. He gently pushes your head back, his other hand supporting the lower part of your back. He started kissing down your neckline and you left out a soft moan. Your eyes flutter shut as his soft lips keep in contact with your neck. Chrollo knew every single weakness you had, three years of dating could tell.

You felt the back of your legs hit the sofa, making you fall onto the couch. Chrollo took the opportunity to kiss you on the mouth.

His hand cradled the back of your head, and your tongues pressed together. He pushes your back against the couch and he places his leg in between your thighs.

The heat of the room made it hard to keep coherent and you found yourself deepening the kiss, feeling as if it isn't enough. You felt your anger simmer into desire and all you could think about was him.

In a swift motion, Chrollo sat down on the couch, picking you up and placing you on his lap. You two continued the kiss, your fingers gripping the black strands of his hair, panting openly against his mouth. It was too hot and you felt the arousal low in your belly stir up, even faster than usual, and you grind against his thigh. The dress you wore rode up to your hips as you continued.

Chrollo replied by keeping you in place, his hands gripping your waist as you shamelessly rode his thigh. His marble hard dick already creating a tent in his jeans. He said, "Look at you..."

Your eyes were half-lidded, stare blurred at Chrollo's grinning face and jet-black hair, and he jerked his hips up involuntarily. He managed another moan from you.

"Such a good girl," Chrollo said, his voice had dropped an octave. His hands traced down your back and onto your ass, gripping it tightly before letting go. "Are you going to come like this?"

You bit your lip and shook your head no.

"How would you like to?" Chrollo asked, smirking.

Embarrassment filled your face because you knew what Chrollo wanted you to say.

"You had a lot to say earlier," He teased. "What happened now?" His fingers reached up to your face, fixing the strands that stuck to your face.

Your panties were soaking and you realized his pants were too, probably. The arousal low in your belly grew and before you felt it intensify, you stopped, burying your face at the crook of Chrollo's neck as you pant for air.

You felt Chrollo's hand slowly run up and down your back. As much as you hated Chrollo for most parts of the relationship, you never hated how he acted during sex. He always _filled_ you up. 

"Did you come?" He asked.

You shook your head no once again, not being able to form the words you wanted. You couldn't form coherent words at the moment due to the immense feelings showering over you right now.

"I'll wait," He said, his hand now resting at the lower part of your back.

"Please..." You whined, "Please, I- I need you." Your words come out as a mumble as your reddened face still rests at the crook of his neck.

Chrollo laughed, "You need me?"

Your hand fisted his shirt. This was his twisted way of humiliating you.

"Yes," You groaned, needing a release. You stopped yourself before you tried grinding on his leg again, your core was throbbing and you were growing impatient as the seconds went by.

"What do you need from me again?" Chrollo was devilish and _hot_.

"I- I need your... I need your cock in me... Please..." You begged.

"Hm," He said, acting as if he was pondering something. _Fucking bastard_ , you thought to yourself.

"I could take you right now on this couch but—" You cut him off, your lips smashing onto his and his hands instantly started to roam your body, and you felt your heart thumping out of your chest. Kissing Chrollo felt like a rollercoaster. As toxic as your relationship with him was, you could never deny the sparks and fireworks you felt while kissing him.

His hands trailed down to your ass gripping it as tightly as he can, making you moan into his mouth.

You pull away for a second, looking at him. He could see how your eyes were filled with lust, embarrassment, and shame.

He grinned.

"I don't care. Just... please, I need you to fuck me." You sounded like you were about to cry and Chrollo's dick twitched.

He gave you a roguish smile before he grabbed you, making you fall parallel on the couch, your hips were on Chrollo's thighs and before you could even process what had happened, the dress you wore was torn along with your underwear and you felt a hand come in contact with your bare ass.

You looked past your shoulder, seeing a calm look on Chrollo's face. "W-What are you doing?"

He looked at you with his eyebrows raised as if he was clueless, "What?" _Smack_. You gasped. "You deserve this." _Smack_. The noise that left your mouth sounded like a cry but it was muffled as you buried your face onto the couch.

It was more jolting than anything, although there was an unmistakable rush of pain, of pleasure. He rubbed the spot gently, sending chills across your body. "I wonder how that woman would feel if she saw you bent over my legs right now," _smack_ , "I wonder what she would think of you, the girl that stood helpless next to me as we conversed, now seeing you getting punished," _smack_ , "Hm? What would you think she'd say if she saw us right now?" his hand slapped harder after those words, making you scream into the muffling sound of the couch.

When you didn't answer, he slapped you harder and his hand gripped your ass afterward, the pleasurable pain seething through your skin. "Answer me." He demanded with a sharp tone.

"Chrollo, please... I- I don't know," you replied, whining.

He sighed in disappointment, his hand now rubbing the reddened spot, making you wince in pain. "Maybe if you watched your mouth, I wouldn't have to do this." His hand struck you once again, making a loud screaming moan out of you.

Then you were on your back, Chrollo's hand resting at the side of your face. Your vision was a little blurry due to the tears that occurred and your eyes were screwed so tightly before that your eyelashes were soaking wet due to the tears. You knew your mascara had already smeared and a trail of it ran down your cheeks.

Chrollo loved the sight of this and even if you couldn't fully clear your vision, the look on his face was beautiful. Chrollo was beautiful. He was compelling and hard to leave.

"My cock hasn't even touched you and you already look like a mess, kitten," he said, his voice dropping an octave as if he were serving a true compliment.

He grabbed your hips suddenly, the back of your thighs touching his legs and he spread your legs before undoing his jeans. His dick sprung free, precum already forming at the tip. He wasted no time slamming into you with zero hesitation. He let out a satisfied sigh, a sigh you would hear when you come back home from a long day.

"You feel so good," He moaned out as he started moving. You threw your head back in pleasure and it gave Chrollo an invitation to wrap his hand around your neck, choking you.

"Faster," you begged.

Chrollo squeezed your neck, holding you in place as his thrust grew faster and faster. "Like this?" He was _pounding_ into the specific spot that made you see stars, and the pleasure hit you, almost making you pass out.

"Yes -- _yes_ \-- fuck," You gasped. At this rate, you could easily come. Your words slurred as you said, "Hold me down, fuck me harder, come in me, pin me down, Chrollo -- I'll take it --"

His chuckle sounded so smooth, and his lips reached your ears and he whispered, "You're a slut for my cock, huh?"

And you nodded. You nodded. You didn't care. You wanted him to know.

The wet slapping sounds that were being made should've been enough to embarrass you but your drunk lust-filled brain didn't care when you were being fucked senseless into the couch.

He grabbed one of your legs, putting it over his shoulder and he was now hitting at a new angle. You mentally thanked Chrollo for finding an apartment big enough that screams wouldn't travel to other apartments because Chrollo always aimed to make you scream as loud as possible. The day that you two get a noise complaint will be the day of celebration for him.

Chrollo licked his lip and leaned over you, both hands now pinning down your wrists. That caused another wave of heat so potent that you felt yourself go dizzy, eyes falling shut. You two fucked faster and faster until the sounds of you gasping and Chrollo sighing and the slap-slap-slap of your fucking echoed in harmonized rhythm throughout the room.

"Will you say it again?" Chrollo said, voice cracking as he fucked you hard, "Say it one more time."

You opened your mouth but it took a second for the words to come. "Come in me," you said.

Chrollo moaned in reply, dropping his head down against your neck, and he panted. He thrust three more times, hard, and on the fourth, he pinned his hips hard against your ass and didn't move. He came holding you down like that, cock spurting deep, pinned there to make sure every single drop made it inside.

Sobbing, the sensation hit you so hard that you couldn't breathe or speak. Overwhelmed by it, you managed a needy, begging sound.

Chrollo, despite having come, rocked his hips back and forth, then. Shallow thrusts that just pushed him deeper, back and forth. The heat was overwhelming but goosebumps broke out across your skin as you tried to articulate how badly you needed -- to be --

Chrollo's hand retreated from where it held your wrists and tucked beneath your hip instead. He continued to fuck you in such a way to make you moan as loud as before. His grip on your waist was so tight.

"Oh --" You swallowed, eyes falling open. Chrollo leaned in and kissed the corner of your mouth. The black hair fell into your eyes and you gasped hard. "I'll --" you couldn't say anything else as you came. Your orgasm hit you fast, it began at the point of the thousands of nerve endings Chrollo had frayed and abused while he was in you. He didn't forget to hit the spots that drove you crazy. You'd never come so long before, the sensation prickling at you like a limb waking up after falling asleep. You were so overwhelmed that your mouth was open in a silent scream and you couldn't breathe.

Eventually, you collapsed, and you took in deep, dizzying breaths.

Chrollo sighed in satisfaction, still not pulling out. He leaned down and kissed the space underneath your ear, he then pulled away and pushed away from the hairs that stuck to your face.

"Do you still think I give a fuck about that girl from earlier?" He chuckled, the corner of his lip turning into a smile.

As your high came down and you recollected your breathing, you said, "You're going to do it again." 

Chrollo grinned because he knew you were right. He knew it himself that he would do some fucked up shit again and they're going to delve into a fight and end up fucking each other senseless once again. 

"You fall for it every time," He said as he stole a chaste kiss from you. He then pulled out with no warning, making you gasp. "I love you, kitten."

**Author's Note:**

> Tiktok/Wattpad: chrosoka


End file.
